1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a waterproof switch, and more particularly to the waterproof switch that has a bottom seat for receiving blades of the switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional waterproof switch is composed of a head (50) and a socket (60). The head (50) has a button (not numbered) and two feet (52) inserted in the socket (60). The socket (60) has a plurality of blades (62) formed at a bottom thereof for electrically connecting with a circuit.
The feet (52) each have a barb (not numbered) formed thereon and are secured in the socket (60) by the barbs attaching to a fastener, so that it is difficult to disengage the feet (52) from the socket (60). When the head (50) or the socket (60) fails, the whole switch must be rejected because it is impossible to only replace the head (50) or the socket (60). This is not economical and maintenance costs are high.
Moreover, the bare blades (62) are dangerous for operators that install or maintain the switch electrically connected with a power supply.
Therefore, the invention provides the waterproof switch to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a waterproof switch that can be easily detached.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a waterproof switch that can prevent an operator from directly touching bare blades.